


Trust In Ice Cream

by planetundersiege



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Shower, Cute, Dialogue, Funny, Ice Cream, M/M, Oneshot, Shance Fluff Week 2018, Trust, Voltron, prompt, shance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shance fluff week 2018: Day 7: Trust.Lance is unsure about leaving Shiro home alone with the ice cream.





	Trust In Ice Cream

“C’mon Lance, it’s no big deal, you can go”, Shiro said as he sat on the couch beside Lance, both of the men watching tv.

“Do you really believe I trust you?”, Lance began, thinking about the memory that made Lance unsure whenever Shiro was home alone, it had been heartbreaking. “I would never trust you home alone with my ice cream”.

“Lance, for the last time, I didn’t know that ice cream was yours and I’ve apologized, I would have never eaten it otherwise. Are you gonna miss Pidge’s baby shower just because you’re afraid to leave me home alone with some ice cream?”.

Lance took a long look at Shiro, bring completely silent.

“Yes, yes I am”.

“Oh god Lance, please trust me with some damn ice cream”.

“No”.

“Lance!”.

“It was cookie dough Shiro! Cookie dough!”.

“Okay Lance, listen up. I won’t touch your ice cream, if I do, you can take my credit card and buy as much ice cream as you want. Is that good? Please trust me”.

As Shiro asked, he scratched the back of his head. He really hoped this would work, because if Lance didn’t go to the baby shower Pidge would probably murder both of them, and seriously, he wouldn’t touch that ice cream. But Lance nodded.

“Okay. I’ll trust you again, but I swear, if something happens then your bank account will be emptied”.

“Deal. Now give me a kiss”.


End file.
